Love at First Sight
by jparks91
Summary: This is a one-shot based on an idea that princessmikey14 gave me. This is Murphy and Emily's first date. This story is based of my other Boondock Saints story "To Love a Saint." Rated M for language.


_**Princessmikey14: **_**You made a very good point about wanting to know how Murphy and Emily had met. Thank you for inspiring this one-shot!**

"Oh come on Connor, a blind date?" Murphy said, adjusting his black tie over his dark red button up shirt. "It's very unlike you to try and set me up on a date." Connor and Murphy had been living in Ireland for a little over a year now, and neither of them had been on any dates. They had both made a silent agreement that being too involved with a woman in their current situation wouldn't be a very good idea at this point in their life.

Connor entered Murphy's room from across the hall in his dark blue shirt, and black dress pants, like Murphy was wearing, and looked at his brother. "Trust me Murph," he said, buttoning up his shirt. "Getting out and possibly getting laid is just what we need right now and truth me, these girls are hot too."

"Oh please, you haven't even met the girl I've been paired up with tonight." Murphy said, sitting at the edge of his bed and slipping on his nice black shoes. "Who knows, she could be ugly, or boring, or what if she smells?"

Connor chuckled, "What are you, five? She's not going to smell." He stood in front of Murphy's mirror and adjusted his own black tie. "Besides, I've always kind of had this theory that hot sluts only hang out with other hot sluts so maybe we'll get lucky with two, attractive, horny, babes."

Murphy lay back on his bed. "So let me get this straight." He said, trying to see if he had the night planned out correctly. "You're plan is to take this girl and her friend out to a fancy Italian restaurant in the hope that they'll be so dazzled by our charm, that they'll come back to our home, which we share, and sleep with us. Either you've picked the classiest women on earth, or you're off your rocker." Connor took a deep breath and sat on the chair at the side of the room.

"Look, we haven't been out on a date since we've been here. I just think that a little socializing with the opposite sex would be good for us right now. So quit you're nagging and perk up brother."

"I'll quit my nagging if you can answer one question." Connor looked at Murphy, excepting the challenge. "What's your date's name?" Connor scowled at Murphy.

He stood up from his chair. "It's uh… Hollie… No wait, Hayley. No, Hannah. Yeah, her name was Hannah, I think." Murphy couldn't help but laugh at his brother's attempt. "Oh, shut up Murphy, she'll re-introduce herself once we meet up again."

Murphy stood up from the bed and followed his twin out of his bedroom door. Suddenly, Connor froze when he was midway out the door "Wait, maybe her name was Savannah."

….

Connor and Murphy sat in the dimly lit restaurant and waited for their dates to arrive. Just as the waiter was leading the brother's to their table, seating four, Murphy saw her. Beautiful flowing brown hair, big baby blue eyes, and breath taking fair skin that looked magnificent in the candle lit restaurant. She was a truly stunning young woman. Murphy prayed that this goddess of a woman was his date. He bumped Connor with his elbow. "I think I'm going to marry her." He said, never letting his eyes leave this mysterious woman he hadn't even said one word to. Connor just laughed and muttered something like "that's the spirit." Murphy was too distracted to care.

The ladies approached the men and they all greeted each other. "You must be Murphy, Connor's brother." The pretty lady standing next to the goddess had said. Murphy guessed she could be considered beautiful to some men. She had bleach blonde hair and a chest that God had obviously not originally given to her. The lady stuck her hand out for Murphy to shake, which he did. "I'm Johanna, and this is my friend Emily, your date for the evening." She said, nudging the small girl towards Murphy.

Murphy shook Emily's hand. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress and match high heels. The neckline of the dress was very modest, which Murphy liked. It made her seem like someone he could respect, unlike the woman Connor was paired up with who was wearing a bright orange dress that barley covered her fake breasts. "Hi Murphy, it's nice to meet you." She said with a shy smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Emily. Why don't we have a seat?" She nodded and followed him to the small booth where Murphy sat beside Emily, and Connor beside Johanna. They all ordered a drink. "Scotch on the rocks, please." Murphy ordered. "And you?" He asked Emily.

"Um, I think I'll have a strawberry mojito."

Then Connor spoke up. "I'll have a Jameson." And then Johanna spoke up.

"And I'll have a martini, no salt." She said, hanging off Connor's arm as if they'd known each other for years. When the drinks finally came, everybody had started to get comfortable around each other, and the food had been ordered, Emily started to get more comfortable around Murphy, and soon, dinner became like a game of 20 questions for them, not that Murphy minded. Quite frankly, it was nice having a distraction from Johanna mauling Connor right across the table from them

"So Emily, what do you do for a living?" Murphy asked. Connor and Johanna had moved to the bar of the restaurant and left them alone to mingle, or at least, that was their excuse.

"I'm a pre-school teacher." She said proudly. "I've always loved kids. They're so fun and unfiltered. It makes the crappy pay almost worth it." They both had a laugh while Murphy agreed that, he too, liked kids. "What do you do?"

"My brother and I work for our Da at a sheep farm." He said, almost embarrassed that he didn't have a more glamorous job, but still she looked at him with so much awe, he couldn't feel bad about himself. She had this innocence about her, like she's never encountered anyone mean, like she's secretly a well-loved princess. He felt like he wanted to protect her.

"You and your brother must be close." She said with a smile and taking a bite of her salad.

"Yeah, maybe a bit too close, but I've always guessed that's just how twins act, they never want to be apart. Do you have any siblings?" He asked, taking a bite of his steak.

She looked away from him for the first time that night. "No, I was an only child. Both my parents have passed away." She shrugged as if it were nothing. "I'm all alone."

He placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. "You're not alone; you have friends, and you have your job. Those children must think the world of there teacher." She couldn't help but smile, it was sweet that he was trying to cheer her up even though he only barely knew her.

She tried not to blush. "You're sweet Murphy. I didn't mean to sound pitiful. I guess I'm just not really that well at this dating stuff." Murphy laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm not that good at it either."

She turned around in the booth to face him better, never breaking eye contact. "Maybe we can help each other out." Murphy got a little brave, and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She tried to control her breathing while he moved in closer for a kiss. When their lips met, sparks flew. This kiss was unlike any kiss either of them had before.

The noisiness of the restaurant made Murphy break the kiss, their foreheads resting on each other. They were both out of breath. "Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Murphy paid the bill and motioned to Connor, who was at the bar with Johanna, that he was leaving. Connor gave him thumbs up and then they were out the door.

….

Emily was back with Murphy at his house. He has told her on the way there that he and his brother shared a house. When that didn't seem to bother her, he knew this girl was special. They were lying on his couch, making out. He was lying on top of her, touching her, kissing her, and it all felt so right. He felt like this was the girl he had been waiting for his whole life. He felt like every heartbreak he had ever had was leading up to this moment, and it was well worth it to reach this point in his life. This was insane. He's only known this girl for a few hours, why did it feel like so much more?

This time she broke the kiss. They were both out of breath and sweating. He face was flushed, adding color to her pale skin. "I don't want to leave you the impression that I'm always like this on the first date." She said. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or if she was still just red from previous activities. The both sat up the couch staying on their own sides.

"I don't think you're like that." He said truthfully. Here was an awkward few seconds before Murphy broke the silence by laughing.

"What is it?" She said, wanting to be let in on the joke.

He took a deep breath, pondering whether he should say it. "Don't take this the wrong way but," he started. "We spend the evening with Connor and Johanna practically creating a child in front of us and you're worried that you think I'll see you as easy. I respect you more than that." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way. Johanna has never really been one for modesty." She added, slightly embarrassed by her friends actions. "She really is a sweet girl once you get to know her." She said.

Murphy started to feel bad, worried that he may have offended her choice of friend. "Oh no, I didn't mean to offend her. I'm sure she's a great person. You're both just so different. How did you two meet anyway?"

"We were roommates in college. I could never quite shake her off after that." She joked. "She has always been there when I needed her though." Murphy smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She felt so comfortable with Murphy, she never wanted this moment to end, but it was getting late. "I hate to put a damper on the fun, but I'd better get home. I have church early in the morning." She said while she stood from the couch.

Murphy could help but smile. "I'm religious too. Are you Catholic?"

"I am." She said, smiling at him.

"I am too." He smiled. They both stood up from the couch and he suddenly realized something. "Oh, I drove you here; do you want me to give you a ride home?" She smiled at his politeness.

She thought about it for a moment. "Would it be too much trouble?" She asked.

"Of course not." He answered. He helped her gather her things and opened the door for her like a gentleman. When he did, he realized how cold she must have been in her dress. She was wrapping her arms around herself. "Hold on a moment." He said, going back inside for just a moment. He came back out with a black pea coat and helped her into it. Even though it was much too big for her, it warmed her up well.

"Thank you." She said as she slipped the jacket on. He assisted her to the car and drove her home. On the way to her home, they talked about her past. She seemed particularly interested when he told her that he used to live in Boston. When he finally pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex she lived in, they both didn't quite know how to say goodbye. "Oh, here's you're jacket." She said, attempting to pull of the heavy coat.

He smiled at her. "No, you keep it."

She looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure?" She asked. When he nodded she slipped the jacket back on. "Thank you so much for everything Murphy. This was honestly one of the best dates of my life. I hope we can do it again."

"I would love to do this again sometime, anytime. I had a great night." She smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your door?" He asked, not wanting to seem rude.

She blushed a bit. "You'd better not. It would just be that much harder for me to say goodnight." She leaned over and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Sweet dreams, Emily."

"Sweet dreams Murphy."

As she walked away from his car and disappeared into the apartment complex, he knew that he would one day marry this woman, and he was right. They had been married two years later. Connor indeed had sex with Johanna that night, but only that night. She packed up and moved to Cork for business, never heard from again. When Murphy lay in bed that night, he thought about his date. Connor was right, she didn't smell.


End file.
